


Summer Wine

by rosexwald



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexwald/pseuds/rosexwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer is very hot and Kanae's shorts are very short.</p><p>Very short fic about importance of dress code for Shuu's sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Wine

❈

This was probably the hottest August Tokyo remembered. Heat wave was getting on everyone’s nerves by now, but forecasts were ruthless. It seemed that for at least two upcoming weeks, the temperature won’t drop below 35 degrees celsius. In the city center, asphalt was melting underneath car tires, and soles of people’s shoes; queues to ice cream stands were meters long; colourful fans waving in everyone’s hands, trying to create at least a bit of a cool breeze. Pedestrians were seeking refuge in any place that had air conditioning, and in general terms, it was literal hell.

 

Further away from the sweaty crowd and heavy air, in Tsukiyama mansion located in the suburbs, the situation seemed to be at least a bit more comfortable. But that was only an impression one could have at first glance. The air was barely circulating even here, huge house surrounded by nothing but acres of a garden, was like a frying pan, in direct sunlight. Automatic sprinklers were turned on all the time, in order to keep the groomed lawns green and fresh. Water was whispering softly in the fountains, creating little rainbows.

 

Shuu couldn’t find any place to hide from the heat. Opening windows was useless, the air was heavy and stuffy. He took a shower three times that day already, and changed his clothes three times as well, but then he gave up. It was simply too hot, no matter what he was doing, he sweated all the time. And it was simply impossible to style his hair, while messy strands kept clinging to his sweaty forehead. What a nightmare. And so, he just put on the most loose and comfortable clothing he could find, and went outside to the garden, hoping that maybe sitting by the sprinklers will help to keep himself cooler.

 

With a book tucked under his arm, he went to the arbour, to seek shade. But instead of shade he found something much more interesting there. As he sat on the wooden bench in the arbour, he spotted Kanae by the rose bushes not far away, watering the flowers. There wouldn’t be anything odd about it, if not for the young servant’s unusual outfit.

 

The boy was barefoot, toes curling into wet grass, and his bare legs were going miles and miles up, long and slender, until they ended with a pair of jeans shorts, very short indeed. And above the waist of the shorts, miles of bare skin again, his stomach exposed as the flannel shirt he was wearing was tied up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows as well. His head was crowned by violet strands escaping from underneath a wide brim hat.

 

Kanae was standing with his leg bowed slightly in the knee, hip pushed to the side, hand resting there casually. In his other hand he held a hose, and was now filling a watering can with cool water.

 

Once Shuu was sure this wasn’t a mirage caused by extreme heat (by rubbing his eyes and then fanning himself with his book), he made an attempt to speak, his voice coming up surprisingly, and embarrassingly, high-pitched.

 

“Hey, Kanae-kun! What’s with the… hat?” he commented awkwardly. As he saw his servant earlier that day, he was wearing his standard staff uniform, and definitely nothing of _that_ sort.

 

Kanae turned his head, smiling brightly as soon as he spotted his master in the arbour, “Ah, master Shuu! I didn’t see you there.” he replied, tossing the hose away without turning it off. The water sprinkled his legs a little, droplets running down his thighs, only to slow down at the back of his knees, and then gently flow along his calves. “Master Mirumo said that until the heat wave goes away, there is no dress code. And thank God, I wouldn’t make it alive if I stood here all buttoned-up.”

 

“Is that so? How thoughtful of him…” Shuu commented absentmindedly, busy observing as Kanae bent over to pick up his watering can, and gave him a very decent view of his round little ass filling the jeans shorts. “Um,  why… why won’t you just turn on the sprinkles here? Isn’t this bothersome to water the flowers yourself?”

 

“As if! No machine knows how to tend to my roses properly. They need to be watered with care. Lawns can be sprinkled, but I need to look after flowers myself.” the young ghoul explained, not looking at Shuu anymore, as he was now focused on pouring the water gently onto his precious flowers.

 

“I see…” Tsukiyama swallowed, shaking his head and trying not to stare, “I will just sit here and read. Don’t mind me.” he laughed nervously, turning his gaze away from Kanae somehow.

 

But the truth was, he just flipped his book open randomly somewhere in the middle, to pretend that he’s reading, while he couldn’t help himself but observe Kanae with the corner of his eye. He couldn’t even try to justify it, he just couldn’t stop himself. It felt as if missing out on such unearthly sight would be a sin.

 

Kanae looked like a playful fawn, or a fleeting elf, walking among rose bushes gracefully. His bare, dainty feet seemed to barely leave imprints in the wet soil, half-lidded eyes with a curtain of long lashes making him look almost as if he was walking in a dream. He was so innocently and casually tempting, without even trying, he seemed to hypnotize Shuu with every movement, like an impish woodland nymph.

 

His skin was glistening with sweat, drops pooling sweetly in the crooks of his body, like bends of his knees and elbows, the little dip at the base of his throat, and, _oh mon Dieu_ , one of them just ran down his stomach to settle in his bellybutton.

 

Swallowing, Shuu discovered, with utmost embarrassment, that he was getting hard. Right there, in the middle of the garden, sitting in an arbour with just a book on his lap that could cover him, he got hard while staring at his young servant’s luscious body. It was too late now to even lie to himself that he can be somehow decent. And so, Tsukiyama let his imagination run wild, because there was no turning back now anyway.

 

He could see himself licking those droplets of sweat off the boy’s skin, imagining how sweetly this delicate skin would taste. He wished to get rid of the barely-there shorts, and run his fingers along the tan line on the boy’s hips and belly. And those long legs, that he could spend hours staring at, letting his eyes wander up and down, up and down… oh he wanted to spread those legs, and make them tremble. And he wanted to make those pale knees burn and bruise, and leave red teeth marks on that swan-like neck, and suck on those gentle fingers that were now carefully bending each flower, to pour water over the bush without too much getting on the delicate petals.

 

Shuu’s breath hitched, and his hand instinctively palmed his erection through the fabric of his trousers. The arbour was shielding him from any curious eyes, but still, it felt so wrong to touch himself. But how could he not? Just then Kanae stepped over the wet grass again, water sipping from the hose making it cold underneath his feet, as slight goosebumps bloomed on his skin, creeping up his slender legs, and his flat stomach. With a small whimper, Shuu noticed that the boy’s nipples peaked slightly as well, visible through the thin shirt.

 

“Oh my God…” he breathed quietly, closing his eyes for just a second as he rubbed himself through his clothing.

 

When he opened his eyes again, Kanae was looking straight at him with his eyebrow raised, “Master Shuu, your cheeks are flushed.” he said, turning off the hose, and, to Shuu’s terror, starting to walk towards the arbour. “Maybe it’s too hot for you to sit outside, after all.”

 

In panic, Tsukiyama covered his lap with his book, just in time as Kanae stepped into the shadow of the arbour. The boy removed his hat, running a hand through his hair that were by now slightly damp, clinging to his forehead and skin of his neck. He sat down next to his master with a tired, little sigh.

 

“Is the book interesting?” he asked, leaning against Shuu’s shoulder slightly, and peeking down at said book, which was the only thing separating the older ghoul’s aching erection from his servant’s innocent eyes. And, at the same time, the only thing that allowed Shuu to maintain at least a pretence of decency, while in fact he was a shameless voyeur.

 

“Oh, um… yes. Yes, quite interesting.” Tsukiyama lied, obviously not admitting that he didn’t read a single word for this whole time. It was a miracle that he even understood what Kanae asked about, as he was quite captivated by his smell, now that the boy leaned so close to him. He smelled like fresh grass, and roses, like clean sheets, and wine-tainted summer dreams. His skin was warm and bronzed, and when Shuu peeked discreetly, he noticed a tan line below his collarbone, as the shirt opened slightly.

 

“Mhm, I need to borrow it after you’re finished.” Kanae’s voice broke this trail of thoughts, and the boy got up from the bench, taking his divine smell away. “I will make iced coffee. Would you like some, master Shuu?”

 

“Y-Yes… that would be lovely.” Tsukiyama replied weakly.

 

Kanae flashed him a smile before turning on his heel, and walking towards the house. His hips swayed in a way that could be called provocative, if not for the fact that it was utterly and wonderfully natural. It was almost maddening how this boy didn’t even have to try to look completely breathtaking, as he trotted lazily through the garden.

 

Tsukiyama managed to catch a glimpse of cute dimples on his lower back, just above the waist of his shorts, skin damp from sweat and smooth. He exhaled slowly, relieved that his embarrassing arousal wasn’t discovered, and he lifted the book from his lap to fan himself with it. He tried to cool himself down in this short moment before Kanae comes back with coffees.

 

“This boy will be the death of me…” he sighed, thinking that if the heat wave won’t pass soon, his servant may not remain innocent until the end of this summer.


End file.
